


A Book of Matches #1

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We are born and that ought to be enough</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book of Matches #1

**Author's Note:**

> Post-NFA. Title and summary adapted from Anne Sexton's _The Evil Seekers_.

Gwen doesn't expect anyone to find her in Belgium. Not so much because she's hiding, but because who the fuck looks for anybody in _Belgium_?

So when she kicks open the door to her apartment, she's a little surprised to look up from her keys and find a pair of Steve Madden's finest in front of her sofa, and her gaze travels all the way up, over a spectacular set of legs, briefly under the shadows of her skirt, and skipping up to an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Gwen Raiden?" the woman asks.

"That depends," she responds. "Who the fuck are you?"

"A woman without a heartbeat." She uncrosses her legs, and Gwen manages not to watch. "Lilah Morgan." She extends a hand.

Gwen hesitates out of habit. Firms her jaw. "What do you want?"

"You." Lilah unbuttons her blouse. "Are you interested in a deal?"

Gwen blinks.


End file.
